


The Witch Bitch

by IMissSunnyDays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissSunnyDays/pseuds/IMissSunnyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is hit with an energy ball and she needs some way to relieve some of that energy. Who better to help then her best friend..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch Bitch

“Emma! Emma love, are you alright? Are you Hurt?” Killian’s desperate voice was sounding so far away…  
‘What happened? Why am I passing out? We were fighting that crazy nomad witch and her crazy trolls, but then what? OH, she hit me with some kind energy ball but I don’t feel hurt. So why can’t I open my eyes and Killians voice is sounding farther away?’ The fogginess that ensued lolled me to a restful sleep.

 

“Miss Swan? Miss Swan can you hear me?” Someone was asking but my eyes felt heavy.  
“Open your eyes Miss Swan, you have a lot of people waiting for you to wake up” The voice continued  
“Yes Mom, please wake up” That! The fear on my son’s voice made all the grogginess go away has I opened my eyes with much effort.  
“There you go” Dr. Victor said. “You had a pretty big concussion but nothing to serious. You were unconscious for a couple of hours but you will be fine. I’m gonna prepare the discharge papers, so just stay here with this loving people” He said with a smile and left. It was the first time that I realized there were more people in the room besides Dr. Victor and Henry. My parents were there smiling at me but I could se the remainder of tears on my mom’s eyes, Regina was holding Henry who now seemed much happier and then in the corner, the man I still couldn’t admit I loved with a blinding smile but tumultuous eyes.  
“Welcome back Swan” he said still smiling.  
“What happened? I just have a concussion? But I felt the weird looking ball hit me. Why am I not hurt?” I asked, all this questions in my head floating around.  
“I don’t know, I’ll do some research but the odds that it did nothing to you is pretty low” Regina said getting up “Come on Henry let Miss Swan rest”   
“Bye Mom see you later” Henry said and kissed me good bye before he left.  
“Honey, David and I should go now to check on Neal , Killian says he will drive you home. But if you need anything just call okay?” My mom said unsure if I would take it the wrong way her leaving.  
“It’s okay mom, you can go. Killian will take care of me” I said smiling at my best friend  
“I’ll do my best Mary Margaret” Killian said seriously

 

Once we arrived home Killian was bending over backwards to accommodate me.  
“Killian I can walk, you don’t need to go get everything I need” I complained. Doing absolutely nothing was driving me crazy.  
“Yes I do Swan, you know what the Dr. said. You-“ “Is I know ‘I need to rest’ it’s all you’ve been saying from the past 4h. It’s a concussion not a dead sentence. I need to do something, anything. I feel to energetic to just lay around” I said. I didn’t knew what was happening but I just needed to do something.  
“Emma it’s 11pm you need to sleep. Tomorrow you can start doing somethings, just don’t overdo it…” He said with a worried voice and came to sit next to me.  
“Now go to bed and I’ll take the couch. You had us all worried today love” He said kissing my forehead and helping me get up.   
I could try to convince him that he could go home; that I was fine but I knew he need to be sure I was there. After everything we’ve been through we both know that the best way to recover from the fear of losing each other is to be together, even if I couldn’t admit my feelings for him.  
I laid in my bed for hours but I couldn’t sleep. My mind was tired but my body felt completely recharged. Trying to not wake Killian up, I got ready for a run. Yes, maybe a run would let me rest a little later.  
I ran for 2h and I was already feeling better so I returned home. It was 4am, so Killian should still be sleeping. Oh boy was I wrong. Once I entered my house I found both Killian and Regina drinking coffee and looking way to pissed for 4am.  
“Emma were in the Queens name did you go? I was worried sick!” Killian said exasperated   
“I’m sorry but I was to energize to sleep so I went for a run” I tried to explain “But why is Regina here?” I asked   
“I was worried that maybe the side effect of the hit was to control you while you were sleeping so I called Regina to know if she knew anything” Killian explained  
“Did you find anything Regina?” I asked  
“Yes I did and it’s quite troubling. The ball that hit you is an energy ball but not one to kill you on the spot. This type of energy mixed with you vital energy and it will start to grow until your body can’t take it and explodes.” Regina explained with that eerie calm of hers.  
“What can we do” Killian asked getting ready for a fight  
“There is a spell that can take the energy out but it’s hard to do and I need some time to prepare it. Until there you need to find ways to release some of your energy before it consumes you” She said but I could see she was holding something back   
“Killian can you go get me that pocket watch of yours, please” She said to Killian and watched him walk out of the room to get what she asked.  
“What are you not telling me” I asked  
“You can try other ways to release energy but according to magic the best way to keep your energy levels in check is by sexual release. I wouldn’t say this if you didn’t have someone to help you with this. But the choice is yours ” She stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Killian came back before I could answer and handed the pocket watch to Regina.  
“Are you okay love?” he asked my noticing the look of disbelief on my face. Look I tried to mask but it was, obviously, still on my face.   
“Yeah, just a bit tired” I lied. “How long do you need to prepare the spell?” I asked trying to change the subject.  
“Five days” Regina said waving her hand over the pocket watch and making a chain appear like it was a necklace. “Wear this at all time, it will track your energy, if it passes from a quarter to twelve you are in critical condition and you need to do something fast. I should go now” She said before heading out.  
“Love are you sure you are okay?” Killian asked worried “You just need to go for a few more runs” He said reassuring.  
“Yeah, I know. I think I just need a little sleep” I said and went to my bed.   
Regina’s words echoed on my head… I knew she was referring to Killian and God knows I thought about it but I couldn’t. I knew he loved me, he had said that much but if I did it, there was no turning back. If I went there I knew I could no longer maintain the walls that keep us apart and if I lost him it would kill me. So no! There had to be another way. Right now the clock was twenty minutes past twelve, so it was safe.

 

For the first 3 days I tried to run and boxe and it worked a little, but every day it was getting worse. The clock was almost at 35 past twelve and it wouldn’t go down and energy was so much that I had gain a fever.  
My family came over every day with their positivity and David and Killian took turns running or boxing with me and Regina was doing her best to finish the spell on time.  
The fever was so high that I couldn’t get out of the house and Killian was getting increasingly worried. All he could do was prepare me iced baths that would make me feel better for a while but after that I was back on my bed tossing in turning. The minutes in the clock were ticking and by day four it reached critical point and I was ready to burst.  
“Killian call Regina! Ask her if the spell is ready.” I yell and I could hear him on the phone.  
“I’m sorry love but it’s not ready until tomorrow afternoon” He said coming to seat next to me on the bed “But she said you knew what you need to do… What are you hiding from me” Killian asked confused.  
“She said that it was a way I could release more energy” I said embarrassed  
“And why didn’t you do it? What is it?” He asked more than ready to make it happen  
“She said I had to have sex. That sex in magic is the biggest energy releaser” I said all at once looking expectantly at Killian  
“Oh, I see… There must be someone you wouldn’t mind do it with. I can go home and give you some privacy” He said with hurt in his eyes.  
“Killian, what-“ “No worries love, I know you and I are just friends and it will be fine. It’s obvious that a princess like you need more than a pirate otherwise you wouldn’t let it come this far” He said turning away from me.  
“I should go and you can call whoever you want. I’ll just go” He said standing up but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist.  
“What are you saying? There is no one else I want to do this with” I said, the fever making me more honest than usual  
“Then why didn’t you said it before? You know I love you I would do that for you” He said confused.  
“Because if I did it I had to admit that I love you too and I couldn’t take it back. And every man I love ends up dead and I would die if something happened to you” I cried. The truth finally surfacing and my fears out there for everyone to see.  
“Emma, love, I won’t go anywhere… I love you and I’ll do everything in my power to never leave you” He said caressing my face and suddenly the energy was overbearing and my body started to hurt.  
“Love I know a date should come first, but pressing matters and all… May I?” He asked gesturing to my face and I nodded.  
The kiss alone was helping but I needed more, much more. Things escalated quickly, clothes flying everywhere. Killian kissed every part of my body reverently almost like he was willing the energy out.   
“Killian please… I need more” I begged  
“As you wish love” he smirked and directed his mouth to where I need it the most. His tongue was doing fantastic things to me and I could sense my first climax approaching but sudently Killian stopped.  
“Hey, why?” I whined.  
“Patience love…” he said thrusting to fingers into my hot core and returning to suck and lick my clit. The combination of his fingers and his tongue was magical and it had me screaming in seconds.  
“Killian, I need you” I said   
“What do you need love” He asked never stopping his fingers and kissing me all over  
“I need you inside me, please” I begged and as soon as the words were out of my mouth Killing cook was nudging my entrance asking for permission. I spread my legs further so he could slid home.   
“Please harder. We can go slow after this is all over” I said and he speed up his thrusts.  
“Do you mean this isn’t an onetime thing?” he asked sounding hopeful.  
I crossed my legs behind his back pulling him to me and kissed him passionately and reassuringly “No, it’s not a onetime thing. It’s a very long time thing if you want” I said with a smile.  
“Swan, I love you. A very long time is exactly what I want” He said speeding up is ministrations. I could feel he was ready to come and was just waiting for me to climax.  
“Come with me, please” I asked and started to contract and relax the muscles around his cook until we couldn’t take it anymore and climaxed.  
We were basking in the afterglow, cuddling with each other when Killian stared to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked kissing his chest  
“Regina was right” He said tracing the clock that was nested between my breasts. It marked a quarter past twelve.  
“I love you” I stated and kissed him “I’m sorry it toke me this long to admit it” I said snuggling in his embrace.  
“Love you too and what matters is that we are here now. And we can do this for as long as you need until Regina has the spell ready and long after that to” He said and kissed me.  
“Ready for round two?” I asked   
Countless rounds later we were getting dress because Regina was ready and everyone was coming over to help with the spell. Killian and I couldn’t keep our hands from each other but I never felt happier.  
Regina was the first to show up and smirked with a knowing look on her face but she said nothing while she prepared the things for the spell. The spell was easy, she was going to take the energy from me and put it on a magic arc.  
When everything was done and over with it was up to me and Killian to clean up the mess. I was washing some dishes when I felt him hug me from behind.  
“Love, will you go on a date with me?” He asked unsure.  
I kissed him as an answer.  
“I Love you , so yes I’ll go on a date with you.”


End file.
